


Link's Travel Journal

by The_Potato_Prince



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Potato_Prince/pseuds/The_Potato_Prince
Summary: After discovering the "Diary Rune" on his Sheikah Slate, Link decides to write a journal of his adventure after he has woken from his 100-year slumber.





	Link's Travel Journal

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by The Champion's Ballad DLC.

Entry 1  
Purah had restored the basic functions on my Sheikah Slate. There was a rune that I was curious about called Diary; I asked her what it was and she told me that a diary was an application which a person could write down their thoughts and feelings privately. She mentioned that this rune hadn't existed 100 years ago when Princess Zelda had the slate. She figured that it was meant for me alone and suggested that I start writing in it, jokingly adding that fact that I rarely speak. Right now, I'm here in the Hateno Village Inn. Maybe writing in here might actually help me vent out these pent-up feelings. It doesn't hurt to try at least. Let me go back to what has happened so far on my journey.

Entry 2  
It has been 100 years since the fall of Hyrule and its champions, which I learned that I was one of them. I didn't remember much after I had awoken from my century-long slumber, but apparently, I was the one chosen hero to defeat the calamity once and for all.

Entry 3  
I remember the day when I had woken up in the Shrine of Resurrection. A faint voice was calling out to me. Once I had woken up, it guided me to take this device here called a Sheikah Slate. It seems that this was a tablet created by ancient Sheikah scientists to help the chosen hero against the calamity that was predicted long ago. Now, this was my duty to fulfil.

Entry 4  
I stood there in nothing but my underwear; staring at myself in the glowing reflection, on a wall in the Shrine of Resurrection. My hands traced over the scars that covered my body. What had happened to me…? I brushed my thoughts aside and dressed in the old clothing that I found in some boxes, then preceded to make my way outside.

Entry 5  
I would always hear her voice. Distant yet it sounded somewhat familiar to me. The old man �— who had later revealed himself as King Roham Bosmophrus Hyrule — had told me that it is of his daughter, Princess Zelda. A hundred years ago, I was appointed as her personal knight and guardian. I would accompany her on excavations and research on the Divine Beasts and other ancient Sheikah Technology. Many were discovered all over Hyrule. It seems these were the tools and weapons that helped the hero defeat the calamity 10,000 years ago.

Entry 6  
I remember the first night it happened. I was on my way to activate the Dueling Peaks Tower. There were many monsters around that area. That night I had decided to rest at a Bokoblin camp that I had just cleared when suddenly I heard her voice in my head again. My eyes flew open and I took my newly acquired Travellers' Sword into my hand. Her voice was not the calm, soothing tone as it had always been; it was frantic, as it seems that she had been calling out to me for the last few minutes. What I saw horrified me. Everything, the sky, the moon was … RED! Red particles were floating around everywhere, the sounds of magic as the recently slain Bokoblins started to re-animate once again. Zelda quickly explained that this occurrence happens on certain nights, the moon and sky will become red and every monster that had been killed will come back to life again. This was the peak of Ganon's power, which had been going on for the past 100 years. This phenomenon was known as the Blood Moon. Ever since that night, I made sure to rest at inns whenever possible.

Entry 7  
I remember catching my first horse. She was a caramel colour with white spots on her rear and a beautiful ginger mane. I had named her Buttercup. I was grateful to the brothers at the stable for teaching me about catching horses. This had made travelling so much easier.

Entry 8  
I had made it to Kakariko Village. I spoke with the old woman, Impa, with whom I had no prior memory of. She told me to not stress on it and that perhaps losing my memory was a blessing in disguise. She had relayed a message from Princess Zelda that she was keeping for me these past 100 years. My mission from Zelda herself was for me to free the four divine beasts; with that, I can finally face Calamity Ganon. I was a little afraid for these were the locations on which the former champions had lost their lives, but I had to be strong. I was to free their souls and bring Hyrule back to its former glory. That much was owed to them for their sacrifices.

Entry 9  
Lady Impa had also tasked me to go see her sister, Purah, in Hateno Village. She told me that my Sheikah Slate seemed to be missing a few of the basic runes. For the rest of the day, I had spent some time in the village, touring and preparing myself for the voyage to Hateno. I thought that her granddaughter, Paya was quite attractive.

Entry 10  
I hated that shrine in Hateno Village. It was a really frustrating puzzle to complete. Once I had gotten the orb over, my hand had twisted the control panel and accidentally caused the maze to flip upside down. That was when I realized that I could have solved this shrine stress-free and quickly. I cursed at myself for not figuring this out sooner. I had already beaten the puzzle so there was no point in getting into another fit. I had developed a habit of squeezing the blue ChuChu Jelly Blob. It really does help calm me down when I'm stressed.

Entry 11  
There! That was what had happened so far on my journey. Writing in here seems to be helping me clear my thoughts and get rid of some pent up emotions that I have been subconsciously been locking away. All this writing has made me hungry. I will eat dinner and rest early tonight, for tomorrow I will proceed back to Kakariko and report to Impa on my progress.

Entry 12  
I got my Champion's Tunic today. Impa was holding it for me while I was recovering in the Shrine of Resurrection. It was giving to me after I had recovered my first memory. I got to thank Pinako for helping me track down the location from a photo on my Sheikah Slate. These photos were taken 100 years ago when Princess Zelda had the slate. The location of this memory was at the Lanayru Promenade – West Gate. My mind is still a blur. I guess in order to fully recall these events; I must reclaim every lost memory from these images. Just to be silly I took a selfie of myself wearing the tunic. I really look good in it.

Entry 13  
Music plays in the distance. The source of it was coming from a – birdman? He calls himself Kass. I learned that his race is called Rito; I had to apologize for calling him a birdman earlier but he thought that was funny. I remember there was a Rito in my recently recovered memory; I'm guessing he was one of the former champions. Kass tells me that he is on a journey to reveal the hidden messages behind the lyrics of the ancient songs that his teacher had been working on before he passed. I was eager to hear a song that was about the area we were at. He sings "A beast that wears a crown of bone, prancing through the lush green. Mount the beast upon this throne, for only the shrine, is seen." I had noticed the orange glowing platform next to him as mentioned in the lyrics. Intrigued at this new shrine quest, I get to work on solving this riddle. Recalling the song in my head, I figured out that the beast was a deer buck that I needed to get onto the platform. It took a couple of tries and some sneaky food to finally mount this animal. Once the shrine was activated, I could hear Kass' excitement as he, as well, figured out the meaning in the song. I have a feeling I'll be seeing him again soon. I was rewarded with another Spirit Orb, now having four; I made a mental note to upgrade my stamina wheel at the next Goddess Statue I visit.

Entry 14  
I love the rain, but this is too much. As I learned that the rampant divine beast Vah Ruta caused the non-stop showers. Prince Sidon of the Zora – the race of fish people – asked me to help calm down the mechanical beast, seeing as I am "A strong Hylian warrior" as he puts it. With the overflowing of the dams, Hyrule could face extreme flash floods that would further bring the country to ruin. Obviously, I agreed to help him; this was the same divine beast that I was to free from Ganon's control. Never had I thought the rain would put a damper on my mood this much. Not only that I couldn't climb anywhere for a shortcut but also for some wicked twist of play, most of the monsters were either electrical or had shock arrows equipped. Fun times.

Entry 15  
Zora's Domain is really beautiful. A Zoran builder told me that the glow is because of the main materials used in its construction were luminous stones. A Zoran guard named Rivan and his daughter greeted me near the entrance. He was shocked to see that I still looked the same as I did 100 years ago when we played together when he was still a child. Apparently, us Hylians have a "short" life expectancy according to him. I think I must have insulted his daughter when I asked if she was indeed a female. I wasn't trying to be mean, I clearly couldn't tell the difference in their race. I quickly apologized and headed up the path towards the throne room. This is why I'd rather be silent. Sweet Din I could say some rather stupid things. I better watch myself next time.

Entry 16  
Mipha was her name; the Zora champion and princess. I've had a strange feeling in my heart when I first looked upon her statue in the square of the domain. When I've acquired the Zora armour from King Dorepham to the very obvious disapproval from his counsellor Muzu. He blames the entire Hylian race – especially me – for what has happened to Mipha. That really did hurt my feelings. It was clear that we were in love 100 years ago. I felt so guilty that I wasn't there to protect her; I was nearly in tears after recovering that memory of us. The king and prince were still so kind to me even after knowing what I have done, let alone not even remembering her after I've woken up. They say it wasn't my fault but I still feel somewhat responsible for her death.

Entry 17  
What in Hylia's name was that thing?! Logged as a Lynel in the Hyrule Compendium, I was clearly no match for it now. I had to sneak around it to collect more shock arrows to go up against the divine beast Vah Ruta. I'll remember to come back to fight it when I get stronger.

Entry 18  
One divine beast down, three to go. The infinite rain has stopped too. I was able to defeat Waterblight Ganon and free Mipha's soul. It was so good to see her in person again; it still hurts to see her as a spirit but she reassured me that she didn't regret choosing to become a champion. She granted me her special gift, called Mipha's Grace. It activates the moment I lose my last heart, reviving and healing me completely with a few extra hearts. It's a very useful ability if I do say so myself. The Zoras praised me for my heroism, even Muzu. He took me aside during the festivities and formally apologized, stating that maybe not all Hylians are bad people. He still got a long way to go but I appreciate the gesture. As for Prince Sidon, he makes me blush. The constant praise and encouragement from him are a bit overwhelming at first, but I know we will become very good friends down the line.

Entry 19  
The Akkala region truly is breathtaking. The cool crisp air and fall coloured foliage satisfy me. It rains a lot here too so I have to carefully planned out the times when I need to do some climbing. To get to the tower alone was a great challenge. If I recall correctly, this is where professor Robbie was residing. Purah told me that he is a Sheikah scientist who specializes in ancient battle wear and weapons. Won't hurt to stop by and stock up of some new gear to help defend me against those guardians… This ChuChu Jelly blob is a lifesaver!

Entry 20  
That meeting was… weird to say the least. First, he didn't believe I was Link the champion and then he tells me to strip naked in his examination room for confirmation. He states that the real link would have a lot of old battle scars all over his body, which clearly I did but he wanted proof. As much as I disliked the idea of being naked and poked around by a stranger, I had no choice but to comply. It was…very awkward. I've managed to convince him into keeping my underwear on but I still felt vulnerable in that room. He would linger his hands over my scars and stare for an unreasonable amount of time. What crept me out the most was his constant humming and mumbling every time he found a new scar. At least he was satisfied and believed that I was indeed the same Link from 100 years ago. Now that I had gotten my clothes back on, I joined him in the main lobby to buy some ancient arrows and a short sword for myself. I didn't have enough rupees and the ancient parts to get the Ancient Battle Armour. It sucks that I would have to come back to purchase them; I just hope that I wouldn't have to do something embarrassing again for him on our next encounter.

Entry 21  
MY SKIN IS MELTING!!! Oh, Hylia why haven't I taken the advice of the woman at the stable and bought some more of the Fireproof Elixirs that she was selling. The amount of food and potions didn't help subside the melting sensation on my skin. The shopkeeper in Goron City has nearly gotten a heart attack when I burst through the doors, howling in pain and covered in flames. I have been told that I had always been reckless and this is solid evidence of it. My overconfidence and stupidity of proving that I can scale Death Mountain and reach Goron City with one 10-minute Fireproof Elixir had failed miserably. After I had activated Eldin Tower, mining some ores at the Goron Mines distracted me. I've noticed that my body was getting hotter and hotter, not as in a fever but as if I had stepped into an oven. I felt myself getting baked alive. One of the rock men – a Goron it seemed – stopped me and told me that if I don't drink another Fireproof Elixir that I would clearly combust into flames and surely die. Realizing that I had under a minute left of protection from the heat, I quickly pocketed all the gems that I dug up and sprinted like a madman the rest of the way to Goron City. So here I am in my new Fireproof Armour, cursing at myself for being this stupid. The shopkeeper told me that there are some hot springs nearby that would help ease this lingering burning sensation on my skin. He says that they are special properties in the mineral water that can soothe and treat any ailments to the body. Lucky me.

Entry 22  
I've met with the Goron leader Bludo and a young Goron named Yunobo. Yunobo is the descendant of the Goron Champion, Daruk. To be honest, he doesn't seem to be the image of greatness. I know this sounds rude but if it was for the fact that he shared the same ability as Daruk, I would have just laughed in his face. You can't judge a person on just appearance alone; he was a big help in getting me closer to the divine beast Vah Rudania. He seemed to have gained a little bit of confidence out of our mission at least. I'm proud of him.

Entry 23  
Another beast appeased and another soul freed. Daruk gave me his gift called Daruk's Protection. It acts as a temporary shield around me, three hits and it shatters. The Gorons all call me their true brother now; I was honoured for defeating Fireblight Ganon and stopping the violent eruptions on Death Mountain. I couldn't enjoy the feast much since I don't eat rocks but it was a good party.

Entry 24  
So c-cold…I am now in the Hebra region, on my way down to Rito Village that's south of here in the Tabantha region. The temperature is much more frigid than that on Mount Hylia back when I was still exploring the Great Plateau. I've heard about a sport called Shield Surfing and that many people across Hyrule come out here for competitions. Shield surfing on snow is much better than on grass; it has now become one of my favourite pastimes. The training at Selmie's Place perfected my form and I even beat her timed record. She rewarded me with a beautiful Kite Shield, which will hang nicely on the wall in the new home I've purchased back in Hateno Village. Now that the fun is over, I have to make my way down to Rito Village. I will come back here for some more fun later.

Entry 25  
Rito Village is quite small. I assume it's because they have limited land to build on, being in the middle of a lake and such. It's a bit chilly here too. I bought myself the Snowquill outfit; the hair accessories were a nice touch to the whole look. I went to speak with the village chief where he told me about the troubles they've been having of infiltrating divine beast Vah Medoh. He tells me to seek out a Rito Warrior named Teba; surely he can help me reach Medoh since I can't fly up there myself. Teba was a bit cold at first; he wanted to test my skills with the bow and challenged me to take out all the targets at the Flight Range to prove myself worthy of claiming the divine beast. I passed with flying colours.

Entry 26  
Now that Windblight Ganon was defeated and the Rito Champion Revali's soul was set free, I have acquired his gift Revali's Gale. I had a feeling that we had never gotten along 100 years ago. He seems utterly impressed that I was able to free Medoh from Ganon's influence. It was like he was annoyed that it was me who became the chosen hero instead of himself. The memory of my time with him was not at all pleasant. He was clearly a jerk.

Entry 27  
Today I'm going to Gerudo Town. I had to leave Buttercup at the stable since horses won't cross the desert. After what seemed like ages, I made it to the entrance of Gerudo Town, only to be refused entry. It seems that their law only permits "vai" – women in their language – into their city. Frustrated I returned to the oasis known as The Bazaar. While there I heard a rumour about a man who was able to sneak into Gerudo Town undetected. I began searching for the mysterious man and with some clues, I found "her" up on the rooftop lookout of the inn. After my embarrassing attempt at flirting and the realization that she was actually the man I was looking for, he tells me that the only way to sneak into Gerudo Town without anyone noticing was to disguise myself as a woman. I bought the Gerudo Vai outfit from him of course. Now I'll be able to sneak into town and speak with their leader and be one step closer to freeing the divine beast Vah Naboris.

Entry 28  
I must admit I look pretty cute in the outfit, but the male attention is scaring me. There's this one guy named Bonzai and every time we chat he gets creepier by the minute. I think he touched my butt once… I really need those sand boots to be able to explore the Gerudo Desert; he also has snow boots for exploring the Gerudo Highlands too. I just got to do what needs to get them quickly and stay far away from him as possible.

Entry 29  
The Gerudo chief is very beautiful. Her name is Makeela Riju and right by her side is her trusted guardian, Bularia. She is young and was appointed as chief when her mother passed some time ago. To make matters worst their arch nemesis, the one and only Yiga Clan have stolen the Thunder Helm – their family heirloom. I took it upon myself to go retrieve the helm for them; without it, there is no way we would be able to get close to Naboris.

Entry 30  
That was the hardest beast to conquer. Not only was the dungeon a challenge to figure out but also that goddess damned Thunderblight Ganon seemed to be impossible to kill. Lady Urbosa was relieved to finally have her soul freed. Her gift Urbosa's Fury is a suitable name for such a fierce attack. Once charged, I can release a huge electrical shock at my enemies within a radius of 20 meters. What had gotten her so upset is the fact that Calamity Ganon had affiliations and even took the form of a Gerudo male, which is very rare occurrence for them. She urges me to complete my mission to eradicate Ganon; I made a promise to hit him extra hard for her.

Entry 31  
The Gerudo sure know how to party. Even after all that I've done, I am still unable to get a drink of their famous Noble Pursuit. The owner thought it was hilarious that I would joke saying I'm over 100 years old, which I really am! Still, she tells me to come back when I'm of legal age and that she'll treat me to a drink then. So I went back to see Riju. She was very grateful for my efforts in taking Naboris and returning her family heirloom back. Still, I mustn't let anyone know that I was actually a "voe" – a man in their language – being in this disguise didn't bother me at all.

Entry 32  
Ever since a have defeated Master Kohga – leader of the Yiga Clan – they have been coming after me with more vigour than ever before. Some still play as innocent travellers but now it has come to a point where I can't even relax on my travels without a footsoldier or blademaster popping up every once in a while. They are becoming a nuisance.

Entry 33  
Rumours of a sword that can seal the darkness have been circling the Rumour Mill lately. Could this be the same sword that I carried with me a century ago? It is said that it resides within a deep forest covered in fog. Perhaps it's beyond the Woodland Tower? I had placed a pin in that location for exploring later; now seems like a good time to head back there.

Entry 34  
They call it the Lost Woods for a good reason. I can't recall how many times I was sent back to the entrance when I lost my way in there. I've managed to make it through to Korok Village. These cute little guys that I have encountered all over Hyrule likes to hide in odd places, some even set up tricks like shooting target balloons or following a yellow flower. These creatures are very creative. I have gotten so many Korok seeds that I was able to upgrade my inventory space with help from Hetsu's magic maracas. He's a giant Korok whom I helped retrieved his stolen maracas back from a band of Bokoblins. Apparently, the Great Deku Tree is the father of all Koroks and has been guarding the Master Sword for the past 100 years. It was right there in front of me, on its pedestal. The Great Deku Tree had warned me that if I am deemed not strong enough that I could die trying to pull out the sword. I know that I had the power to wield this sword; I had freed all the Divine Beasts and faced enemies much stronger then I could image. I was ready at this moment. I took a deep breath and pulled; my heart is still recovering from the strain of it. Every inch of the sword that I drew, I felt the essence of my life-force draining. Just when I thought I would faint, I had successfully pulled out the Master Sword. This had triggered a memory from the sword itself. While I was recovering in the Shrine of Resurrection, Princess Zelda came here to put the sword to rest. It was just in as bad of shape as I had been. I am happy to have my precious sword back with me; with it, I am truly ready to face Calamity Ganon. Bring it on!

Entry 35  
So many Guardians...The closer I get to Hyrule Castle the more there is. This is my second time back at the castle. I had to go back to Impa to retrieve my final lost memory, after recovering the one near Zelda's room. That one explained the lingering anxiety I've been dealing with in the past whenever I've been around them. I nearly lost my life protecting Zelda from a horde of Guardian Stalkers when we had escaped the castle when the calamity struck. At that moment her sealing powers were finally awakened. I'm almost at the Sanctum now; my heart is beating so fast. I am ready to take you down Ganon! Please hold on for a little bit longer Princess.

Entry 36  
I did it! I've defeated Calamity Ganon and freed Princess Zelda. She looks the same as she did 100 years ago; I guess her sealing powers had a stasis effect on her body as well. She's really pretty in person. That was a surprisingly easy fight; I had a better challenge fighting those Lynels than him. He was lame if you ask me. Now that peace has returned to Hyrule, Zelda had made plans for us to re-visit the Divine Beasts and leaders of the represented races, starting with Mipha's father. I will not leave her side as we work on rebuilding the kingdom together.

Fin.


End file.
